The Flames of Ishvalla
by ForeverPineapples98
Summary: Before the Civil War in Ishval, a young Roy Mustang is assigned to put down a small rebellion in the east, where he makes the biggest mistake of his life. Without Hughes, can Edward help Mustang forgive himself and finally start to heal? Based off an Ishvalan AU by Aleksdraws on tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Three rings of the phone is all it took to move Mustang from his office immediately to the hospital sector of the government building. It was always three rings when one or both, most of the time it was Edward, got hurt in a significant way and winded back up in a hospital bed. It wasn't like Mustang cared about the two Elric brothers, at least that's what he told himself, but the two of them were too big of an asset to loose. But even so, every time Mustang heard those three rings, he was left feeling uneasy and praying to someone, anyone out there that they were alright. That's the way things were, never changing, never faltering, exactly the same every time.

In fact, that's what he was doing right now. He sped past people who knew to stay out of his way and pushed through people who didn't. Some of them gave him dirty looks but he didn't really care. His mind was set on the eldest Elric. He turned the final corner and heard Edward yelling at someone about his height and the younger of the two trying to calm him down. Mustang sighed in relief and slowed his walk. He couldn't show them he actually cared. They might use it against him. He listened to the way his shoes clicked on the hard concrete floors beneath him. It was funny, after all these years that's what his ears picked up on. The harsh cold way he still felt he was. Flashes of a small village to the east burning off the map because of his hand made him stop in his tracks. Two boys stood in his way, just for a moment. The eldest had his brother shoved behind him.

"I thought we could trust you! You're the same as the rest of them! Just another dog of the military!"

He flashed back to reality and realized he was shaking. He looked at his hands and balled them into fists. His eyes drifted to the transmutation circle on his glove and he immediately took it off. This couldn't happen, not today. He took a couple of deep breaths to slow his breathing and continued towards the last door on the left, to the hospital room of the Fullmetal Alchemist.

Major Armstrong met him at the door and gave the Flame Alchemist a half hearted salute. They said close to nothing to each other. That was always the same too. The good Major knew of Mustang's feeling toward the boy a couple years his junior and let him have his time. He just hoped that Mustang didn't get too close like he did before. Hughes barely pulled him out of his depression last time. Armstrong couldn't imagine if it happened a second time. Especially now that he was gone. They walked past each other slowly. Armstrong nearly whispered.

"He's in pretty rough shape Coronal. Just prepare yourself for what you might see."

Mustang gave him a cold look from the side and nodded. Edward was a tough kid, if he was in the hospital at all he was in rough shape. Most of the time, it was because Edward was unconscious when he was brought in. The other half of the time was because Mustang himself ordered it to be so, even though Edward didn't know that.

When he walked in, he furrowed his eyebrows and clenched his jaw with shaking fist. Bruises and cuts covered Edwards body forming an intricate and irregular pattern of abnormalities. There was a big gash on Edward's head that had been stitched together by the doctor only a half hour ago. Dried blood caked his face and dirt stained his usually golden hair. His chapped lips were stained with dry and fresh blood. Edward often got nervous waiting for the upcoming Mustang that he often bit it subconsciously. But, the worst thing about Edward's misshaped and imperfect body was his automail arm was missing and the large scar that engulfed his side starting at the shoulder and ending at the base of his hip. Wires and tubes Mustang didn't understand hung off and would need fixed. That wasn't the thing that bothered him. The huge burn mark, however, did. Mustang knew what a third degree burn looked like and this was definitely it. He could feel his nails dig into the palm of his hand breaking the skin.

"What happened?" he asked in an authoritative tone with a hint of anger behind it.

Alphonse looked over to the side of the bed avoiding the Coronal's gaze. He was for the most part silent. Edward, on the other hand, met Mustang's gaze with a hardened glare. He was scared but he didn't show it, not to Mustang. He couldn't. Edward clenched his jaw and crossed one arm over his chest. If he had both of them, he would have crossed them both.

"I'll ask one more time." he warned gritting his teeth, "What happened?"

"I was too slow and got tagged. Nothing else happened." Edward replied not breaking away from the glare. In a way, he wasn't exactly lying. He was too slow and he did get tagged. With these situations, it was best to keep it as vague as possible. Mustang was a nosey superior and would get what he wanted if he wanted it. The least Edward said, the less Mustang could dig.

Mustang had fire in his eyes as he narrowed them at the Fullmetal Alchemist. He had seen this before from Edward, and usually he let it slide. But, this time was different. This time there were scars that would be present forever. Mustang had more than a couple scars, emotional and physical, and he knew they never healed. They would always be there to remind him of his mistakes, his regrets, and his failures.

"Ed, do you think I'm stupid? That I don't see the little game you play every time I ask you? Now, for the last time," he grabbed Edward's shirt and pulled him close to him. He could literally feel Edward's breath and feel him shaking under his hand. He hated seeing Edward scared of him, but if that was the cost of the truth then he would gladly accept the equivalent exchange. "what happened?"

Edward was silent. He only bit his lip and stared at the Coronal. It was no longer a cold glare from an equal, it was a stare from a lost boy. Mustang could see the skin cut open and Edward quickly sucking his lip to prevent the blood from seeping down his chin.

"Well?"

"We were in Shyton, a little town to the east. We got reports of a philosopher's stone there and investigated. All we found was an alchemist attempting to scare the town into paying him money by burning down buildings and farms and blaming it on a vengeful god. Ed and I intervened and I guess we weren't as careful as we should have been."

Mustang's head whipped over to the side of the bed where Alphonse was sitting. He sighed and lowered Edward back onto the hospital bed and sat back down in the old oak chair that sat in the corner. He propped his elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands. He looked back up at the two Elrics.

"What was his name?" he asked. No ordinary alchemist could injure Edward like this. Edward could hold his own in a fight and he was only getting better. Before Mustang had came to the room, he was told that Edward was doing transmutations on Alphose to bend the thick metal back into place. Edward passed out from exhaustion after a while. This alchemist had to be strong, at least state alchemist level skill in the art, to do that kind of damage to the two boys.

Alphonse looked over to his brother sitting up in the hospital bed. Edward shrugged and raised his hands up.

"You've already told him everything else, might as well tell him the poor guy's name."

Alphonse nodded and looked back to Mustang.

"His name was Jean Dimitri, apparently he was a state alchemist but he was retired early for some reason. We couldn't figure out why, it was in the classified section."

Mustang's breath hitched and his eyes widened. Dimitri was still alive? But, how? Jean Dimitri was Mustang's alchemy teacher as well as his superior when he became a state alchemist. After the war in Ishval, Dimitri and Mustang went their separate ways because of personal reasons. He began to shake and felt hot. He could hear women and children screaming. Feet pitter-pattering into nothing and bodies falling in the streets became louder and louder. Images of blood flooding the streets into the vents in the streets flashed through his mind. The flames seemed to engulf his entire mind spreading violently and quickly. Mustang screamed as he saw the flames get closer and closer as an arm grabbed him. Familiar red eyes and blonde hair tied in a braid made his muscles contract and he lost control of the memories he tried to suppress.

"Coronal! It's Ed! Coronal, what's wrong?"

Mustang looked back into those blood red eyes and watched as the boy's body went into flames. The arm of the deceased boy still held his arm and he pulled it off with another loud scream. His eyes widened and he reached back into the flame.

"Edshmael. I'm sorry come back! Edshmael it's me Roy! Where are you?" he yelled.

Another hand grabbed his arm and he flinched at the touch. A fourteen year old boy with short cropped hair swished to the side cocked his head.

"Why didn't you save us Roy? We trusted you and you let us die. Why did you let us die Roy? I thought we were your friends."

Mustang went to take a breath but smoke intoxicated his collapsed onto the ground and reached out his hand to grab the boy.

"Alikay, I didnt-" He was cut off by the sound of the boy screaming. Mustang could only watch as the boy went up in flames following his older brother. Mustang covered his ears to muffle the sounds with no avail. The screams lasted for a couple seconds before Mustang was flung back into reality. He wiped his tear stained eyes and turned away from the brothers.

"Coronal-"

"Edward, just don't. It's nothing important." he whimpered gasping for air.

"Like hell it's nothing!" Edward yelled hobbling out of bed and grabbed Mustang's shoulder flinging Mustang to look at him. He narrowed his eyes mimicking the way Mustang often looked at him. "Tell me." He commanded.

Mustang shrugged him off turning towards the door. "There's nothing to tell. Get some rest Ed."

Edward balled his hands into fist and looked towards the ground. "How do you expect us to trust you if you're the one keeping secrets?"

Mustang turned back around to look at Edward. He looked so broken, so lost. He saw a single tear fall from the hidden face onto the grey concrete ground making a soft pang. Alphonse stood up and placed his hand on Mustang's shoulder.

"Please, sir, tell us. What happened? You called Ed, Edshmael and me Alikay. Who are they?"

Mustang continued to shake and he sat back down in his seat. He placed his head on propped hands and thought about that time. The time he regretted and wanted to forget the most. The time that left the deepest scar of them all.

It was pure torture the way that Edward and Alphonse looked just like them. Ed had the same fire and passion in his eyes that nearly matched Mustangs own. Alphonse didn't have his body, but the one waiting for him reminded Mustang of a certain Ishvalan from many years ago. Even their attitudes were the same. Mustang had to face the facts. He was cursed by the gods with these two boys. Everytime he looked at them he was reminded of that time, of his biggest mistake. Even now while they were staring at him with a worried gaze, he was reminded of Edshmael and Alikay. He was reminded of the two boys that changed everything, even in this lifetime.

Mustang nodded to himself. "It's time to tell them." he thought to himself.

"Do you remember when I told you about the war in Ishval." Roy asked not looking up from the ground. He moved his shaking hands into fists and reassured himself it was the right thing to do.

Edward tilted his head and looked at the glass of milk in his hands that was left undrank.

"Well, sure. You said that it was a bloody civil war and many state alchemists resigned because of it. Why?"

Mustang paused. There was an eerie silence that consumed the room and left the eldest Elric feeling cold and uneasy. This wasn't like Mustang. He was usually so calm and confident. Edward hated to admit it, but he missed the way Mustang gave him that cocky, egocentric grin reminding Edward who his superior was. But now, Mustang only looked scared and regretful. Edward could even see him shaking.

"I was there Ed. I've done things that... " he couldn't finish his sentence.

"You don't have to tell us any-"

"No Ed. You need to know." He looked up to Alphonse. "You both do."

Mustang sighed as he began his story. He hoped it would bring him peace in his life. That the gods would forgive him from his ultimate sin. But how can one have peace when one's life is literally a living hell.

"A few months before the major battles started, there was reports of a small city out east that State Alchemists were continuously being put in the hospital because of a small band of rebels. Most of them said that they were attacked by two masked figures the locals called, the guardians of Ishvalla. The two masked figures were using Alchemy to combat the state alchemists in the area to drive them out of a tiny village. These stories spread to other villages out east sparking rebellions to be formed throughout the eastern front. There was seven of us assigned to take down this rebellion and make an example out of the members involved. Little did I know my actions would spark a civil war."


	2. Chapter 2

Nineteen year Roy Mustang sat in the back of the jeep rolling over the sand in the foreign country of Ishval. He looked around at the other six people sitting in the jeep. Some of them slept, or at least tried to, which was hard to do on the bumpy ride. Others stared straight ahead not really paying attention to anything. Roy couldn't blame them. They were the best alchemists in central. He had heard some of the stories. One of them had to kill his own family, another once brought down another battalion all by herself. The seven in the jeep were the elitist in central. Well, all except for one of them.

Roy raised his eyebrow at the one man that stood out from all the rest of them. The man was a little taller than Roy with jet black hair slicked back into a style Roy had never seen he had missed a spot, one strand of hair stood straight up in a cowlick. Glasses perched at the edge of his nose which he flicked up every couple of seconds. Roy couldn't believe this man was actually in the military. In fact, if it wasn't for the uniform Roy wouldn't have believed it. Roy looked for an alchemist amplifier watch but didn't find one. He seemed to be the only one on the jeep without one. He held a picture in his hand and he had a huge grin on his face. Every once in awhile he would look up at Roy and smile going back to the picture and blushing deeply. Roy couldn't take it anymore.

"What the hell is making you so happy?" he asked monotone. He didn't really care, but if it got the man to stop gushing for a minute than it was well worth it.

The man stood up and made his way over to Roy. There was another bump and the man fell into Roy. Roy pushed him off of him and folded his arms.

"Get the hell off of me."

The man smiled and laughed. He plopped himself right next to Roy just as the jeep hit another bump. The strange man flew a couple of inches into the air hitting his head on the ceiling. He groaned and rubbed his head glaring towards the front of the jeep.

"Geez, you would think they would be a little more careful." he paused and raised his voice, "Especially since there is precious cargo back here!"

Roy gave the man a strange look. If he wasn't a state alchemist, why was he even on this mission? He knew some important military strategist was supposed to accompany them by the name of Hughes, but this couldn't be him. He was only about a year older than Roy himself. There was no way this young man could be the military's secret strategist. The man smiled and grabbed Roy's hand shaking it violently. The man was stronger than Roy thought.

"The name's Hughes. Maes Hughes. You're Roy Mustang right? The Flame Alchemist? It's a pleasure to meet such a young state alchemist. One of the youngest right?"

Roy was dumbstruck. How did this guy know so much about him? Sure he was a great strategist but how did he get classified information like that? The truth about the matter was that Roy's advancement to a state alchemist was kept a secret. With this mission, the military needed to have a trump card, an ace up their sleeve. Roy was that ace. No one would suspect someone as young as him being a state alchemist.

"How did you-"

"Oh I'm the one leading this little mission. Well kind of, cental is running everything. I just tell you guys what cental wants you to do and make sure things run smoothly." Maes explained giving a cocky smirk.

Roy smirked back. He had to admit this guy had guts. He looked back at the Maes's hand, which still held the picture. He tilted his head trying to look at the picture. What was it? Classified information? Directions from central? Suspect ID cards?

Maes noticed how Roy tried to discreetly look at the picture. He tilted it towards Roy and smiled brightly. The picture was of a young girl smiling next to Maes. Behind them was a beautiful field with the sun shining behind them. On the lower right hand corner was small hand written letters:

"Stay safe out there, Maes. I'll be waiting for you. With love, Gracia."

Roy rose an eyebrow confused. This is what he was gushing over? A picture of a girl?

"Isn't she something?" Maes said with an ever present smile on his face. "I'm telling you Roy, I'm going to marry that girl someday. What about you? Do you have a special someone waiting at home?"

Roy shook his head. He was too busy to have what Hughes described as a special someone. And why would he have one anyway? They would just slow him down, and he had enough to worry about.

Maes put his arm around Roy's shoulder and laughed.

"Don't worry Roy. I'll find you someone. Some people are just late bloomers. Just consider it a favor between friends."

Roy shook him off and pushed him away. Maes kept a grip on him and pulled him closer to whisper to him.

"Listen, Roy, there's been rumors going around that the government is using these state alchemists to spark a civil war. I'm not saying this is right or wrong, I'm just warning you to be careful. Many of the alchemist, if not all of them, are puppets of the military, nothing more. For your own sake, don't become a tool. You have the potential to do much more than that with the right friends, which I can be."

The jeep came to a halt and the alchemists around Roy stood up to move to the barracks. All of them were tired and nearly had to drag themselves to the small tents outside the little village. It was hidden behind the little oasis to the west of the village. Thick jungle vines made it hard to breath. Roy had to stop in his tracks a moment to catch his breath. He was glad the village wasn't in the little jungle. There was no way Roy could muster up enough energy to transmute for very long here. Maes leaned down next to him.

"Think about it Roy and let me know." He said walking off to help the other men start a makeshift fire with no avail.

Roy thought about it. It would be an advantage to him. Not only could Roy get his hands on classified information, but he could also move up quite rapidly in the military. It seemed like this Hughes was willing to help him and he had the same views about the military as Roy did. Roy thought the military was a terrible thing that needed fixed. The state alchemist no longer were the guardians of the people, instead they were made into human weapons. The justice system was nonexistent, and the fuhrer became a dictator instead of a representative. Yes, Roy could change things with the help of Hughes. He was willing to accept the help.

With a smirk on his face, he marched over to Maes, who was trying to start the fire with two sticks and a rock.

"I'm telling you it is this type of rock! Do you think I can't start a-"

Suddenly, there was a snap and fire started on the logs. Maes stared at the snapping fire in awe. He turned to Roy who had drawn a transmutation circle in the sand. Flashes of blue sparks still lingered on his fingertips. Maes looked at him in his eyes and smirked nodding. The two understood the unspoken contract between the two. It was in that moment that the two became best friends, though neither of them knew it.

"I'm glad you came around Roy. It would be boring without you."

"Yeah, well don't expect too much. I'm doing this for me and that's it."

Maes laughed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know. Now get some rest Roy. Tomorrow's a big day for all of us."

Roy nodded as he watched Maes return to his tent and the light go out. He gave a look to the fire he started and smirked.

"Why would I go to sleep when these guardians only attack at night?" he whispered to himself. "Did you not read the case files?"

He flung his white cloak over his shoulders and gave one look back to Maes tent before he quietly made his way into the night in search of The Guardians of Ishvalla.

The streets of the little town of Krakalla were desolate and empty. Most of the lanterns that lit the streets in the early evening were put out. However, a couple small flames about every ten feet would show the small dirt road below. Most of the locals retreated to the luxury of their beds. The small mud covered buildings seemed to tower over the Flame Alchemist as he walked down the small dirt road. A couple feet ahead was a deserted marketplace. Painted banners of red, gold, blue, and green hung from the high wires. Little stands that once held fish, bread, and other delicacies just hours earlier now only contained the sand that blew with the aid of a silent breeze throughout the streets. If Roy was here on any other occasion, he would have stopped to admire the beauty of the little desert gem tucked somewhere in the east.

But, this wasn't the case. Roy had more important things to attend to. Somewhere out there a phantom lurking in the shadow. A phantom that was taking out highly skilled alchemist. A phantom that was following him, and Roy knew this. He smirked stopping in the middle of the little marketplace. The footsteps he heard from the moment he entered the village stopped as soon as he did. This being wasn't a spirit at all, nor an apparition. No, this thing following him was human.

He continued to walk and the steps continued. He quickly turned around and snapped with the aid of the transmutation circle on his glove. He heard a rather girlish scream and a cloaked figure fall to the ground. Roy smirked as he quickly approached the figure, his fingers pressed together as a warning. He stopped in front of the figure as it groaned and struggled to stand up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Hands behind your head, you're arrested by the state for the assault of over twelve state alchemist." he commanded with a smirk reaching down to uncover the masked figure. When he removed the cloak, he saw black hair with a familiar cowlick sticking up in the front. He dropped the cloak with his hands shaking. The masked figure stood up.

"What the hell Roy? Why did you attack me?" Hughes yelled brushing off his white cloak. He grabbed the sindged tail. "Great, and you ruined my coat. How am I supposed to explain this one?"

"The real question is why did you follow me?" Roy asked with his brow pulsing in annoyance.

"I couldn't just let you go alone. What if you got attacked by that creepy guardian guy?"

"I would have handled it!" Roy yelled as his eyes drifted to the side. About twenty feet ahead of them another figure stood with it's head turned to the side. Roy and Maes stopped their arguing to turn and face the figure. It was wearing traditional Ishvalan clothes, which consisted of a white shirt, a gold and black sash the ran across it's chest and around it's waist, and black pants that were wrinkled down it's legs. It's head was covered with a black head dress. The only thing Roy could see were eyes made out of ruby that stared into his, but there was more than that. Inside those eyes, Roy saw a fire that resembled his own. A fire that burned deep with passion and determination. Roy froze. Even though that passion and determination burned to kill him, see him dead, he couldn't get them out of his mind. In that moment, Roy was consumed by a flame that wasn't his own. He was beginning to feel a burn that was worse than a physical flame. He wanted, needed, craved more of that flame. He would do whatever it took, that flame would become his and his alone.

Another person started running at them from behind. Roy and Maes jumped out of the way as they heard a clap. A wall of sand hardened into stone flew at the two military officers and they struggled to dodge. Hughes got out his gun as he saw the smaller of the two boys give a hand signal to the other. The taller one darted into an alleyway before he was seen. Hughes ran after him.

"I'll get this one. You take care of ." he commanded dodging multiple attacks from the taller one.

Roy smirked as he watched Hughes disappear. This phantom was using alchemy, no wonder the other state alchemist couldn't defend themselves. They weren't smart enough to carry a transmutation circle with them and didn't have time to react. The smaller of the two phantoms ran after Hughes and Roy snapped creating a wall of fire between him and the alleyway. The guardian stopped and snapped his head back at Roy.

"I see you weren't expecting me to have enough time to design and draw a transmutation circle." he held up his glove and showed the alchemist in front of him the transmutation circle drawn on it. "You see I find it easier to just carry one with me. I think we have the same thinking, considering you didn't draw one when you attacked me and my subordinate."

The phantom chuckled and turned around to face Roy. He raised his hands slowly and clapped. The echo of the clap carried down the streets of the village. Roy raised a brow. That was it? What did that accomplish? Suddenly, he watched as the guardian pressed his hands to the ground and the sand around him morphed into stone and flew at Roy. Roy snapped and the stone disbanded back into sand. The guardian ran at him and landed a blow to Roy's jaw. Roy wiped the blood from his jaw and smirked.

"So, that's how it's going to be?"

Roy raised both hands and snapped with both creating explosions around the running guardian. The guardian in turn clapped and used the sand around him to his advantage. He created a glass like substance sharpened into blades and threw them at Roy. Roy dodged and created a ring of fire around them so the guardian couldn't escape. The guardian stopped and looked around realizing he was trapped. He ran at Roy blocking his attacks with walls of hardened sand. Upon snapping and turning towards the guardian to get more momentum, he noticed something from watching the guardian's motions. The guardian always attacked from the right. If he allowed him to gain the advantage and came in from the left, he could land a blow. He stopped snapping and dodged the guardians punch. He struck a pressure point in the back of the guardian's neck and watched him fall to the ground unconscious.

Roy panted and looked at the figure heavily breathing on the ground. He smirked at his victory and grabbed the black head dress. He began to take it off to see who this guardian really was.

"Now let's see who you really are."

His eyes widened at the guardian he saw lying on the ground in front of him. It wasn't a phantom, but instead a boy. He had light, golden hair wrapped into a braid. His bangs covered his face and his cowlick drooped to the side. He was breathing heavily in and out holding his shoulder. Roy looked at the wound and saw a third degree burn. It seemed he had tagged him before the last initial hit. He was curled into himself and he whimpered a single, unknown name.

"Al?"

Mustang held up a hand with his fingers pressed together. His hands began to shake. The military had ordered him to kill the person responsible if he or she was caught. He was ordered to bring justice to the men injured back in central. He was ordered to be a loyal dog. But, looking at the boy, he knew he couldn't. He couldn't kill the boy who only wanted to protect the people and the country he loved. He couldn't kill himself. He lowered his hand and heard the other alchemists running towards him.

"This way! I saw the fire over here! I bet that flame alchemist caught him!"

Roy lowered his hand and wrapped the boy in his white cloak, hoisting her over his shoulders. He hurried as much as he could to the nearest ally. The boy groaned and grabbed Mustang's shoulder.

"Al, you need to get out of here. They might. . . They might kill you. Leave me." the boy whimpered.

Mustang looked back at him. "I'm not Al. Keep quiet, I'm going to get you somewhere safe."

Roy eyed a seemingly abandoned building and dragged the boy inside. In the building, he saw two makeshift beds separated by candle light. He set the injured boy on the cot and ripped off part of his cloak to make a wash cloth. He dipped it in cold water and put it on the boy's head. He then boiled some water and used part of the cloth to wrap the boy's burns. He nearly screamed out in pain, but after a while his movements slowed and his breathing returned to normal. He looked around the little room containing a few possessions. There were a few pairs of clothes scattered around, the two beds dressed in blankets, and a small picture frame. He picked up the picture and saw the boy with another. This one had shorter hair and bright red eyes. They didn't have the same fire as the other, but this one's was softer. He even had a small shy smile to match.

Roy heard someone enter the building and he raised his hand in defense. Whatever it was he could handle it.

"Brother!" the voice called out, "I did it! I lost the other guy! You should have seen the look on-" he stopped midsentence as he saw Roy leaning over his brother.

"Al." The injured boy croaked out trying to sit up. His eyes were now open. Roy pushed him back down.

"You need rest or those burns will never heal. Trust me." Roy told him.

The other boy, Al, ran towards his brother's bedside. "Ed! What happened?" he asked glaring at Mustang. "It was you wasn't it? You did this to him! You're just like the rest of them! Just another dog of the military hunting us down. Well we aren't going to tell you how we do it. We aren't going to tell you how we transmute without a circle. You're just going to hurt more people."

Roy stared at the younger boy. They could transmute without circles? No wonder the military wanted them either dead or captured. These two boys could either be the military's greatest weapon or their biggest down fall. It was their choice to make. Mustang wouldn't force them into anything. He wasn't some dog trained to kill for advancement.

"Al he saved my life," Ed said with a soft smile, "He could have turned me in but he didn't. Cut him some slack will ya?" Ed looked to Roy and smirked sitting up anyway. "My name is Edshmael and this is my brother Alikay."

Roy smiled back. "I'm Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist." he introduced himself. Al still looked a little skeptical and Roy smiled at him. "Don't worry I'm not going to turn you in."

"If you're not here to do that, what are you here to do?"

"Prevent a war from happening." he explained. He didn't want a war to start just as much as the two brothers didn't. He couldn't kill innocent people. He was human after all.

The two boys stared at the state alchemist. They thought all people in the military wanted the war. But, now this man stood in front of them telling them otherwise. Maybe there was people out there that were different. There was a thud and all three of them looked to see what had happened. Hughes laid on the ground rubbing his head. He had fallen from the window.

"Roy, you found them before I did. I wonder how that happened."

Roy grabbed Hughes and held his mouth shut as the other Alchemists walked by talking loudly looking for the Flame Alchemist. After a moment, they left and Roy breathed out in relief. He smacked Maes upside the head.

"Are you stupid or something? You could have gotten us caught?"

"Well it's not my fault. The window was too high."

"Well you should have used the door like any normal person."

Ed looked at them bicker completely lost. He looked over to Al who shrugged looking just as lost. He turned back to the arguing men. "Mustang, friend of yours?" he asked with a chuckle.

Roy pushed Maes off of him. "Absolutely not."

Maes looked at him heart broken. He clutched his chest and looked up at Roy. "I thought what we had was something more. Roy, tell me it's not true."

Roy smirked and pushed him. "Come on, Hughes, be serious."

The two brothers looked at each other and started laughing. The way these two interacted was the exact same way they interacted. It was funny to see the two men with no relation act almost like they were brothers. It definitely helped calm their nerves and gained the two military officers a little trust. Suddenly, Ed groaned and fell back onto the cot.

"I'm fine, just tired." he reassured his brother. He looked over to Maes and Roy. "You two can stay here if you want. As long as your motives are what you say they are." he noted turning to fall asleep. Al nodded and blew out the flame and laid down in his own cot.

Roy and Maes looked at each other. There were no other cots to sleep on, so they leaned up against each other. They weighed nearly the same, so the pressure between the two was about even. Maes smiled looking up at the sky.

"You seem really connected to that boy, Ed." he began. "I wouldn't get too close Roy. You know what must be done eventually. You know what cental will make you do, especially since you were missing for a couple of hours. It will come down to you or them."

Roy sighed. "I know but," he looked back over to the sleeping Ishvalan. "I can't let something like that go. There's something special there that nobody else has. I just can't kill him."

Maes shifted slightly. "Roy, you know-"

"Maes you weren't there. I tried to kill him. If it was anyone else, I would have, but for some reason I couldn't kill him. It was like every time I looked at him, I saw a little part of myself." He reached his hand up at a star and tried to catch it. He lowered his hand and set it in his lap. "Forget it you don't understand."

Maes smiled and shook his head with a chuckle. "You're right. I don't understand. But, I don't need to understand to help a friend. I'll keep your secret for as long as I can, but even I can't prevent the inevitable." He warned laying down. Roy looked at him for a second before laying down as well and falling into a deep sleep, one of the best he had, had in awhile.

Roy woke up to the feeling of fresh dew on his face. It felt strange to have the moist substance seep down his face. He sat up and wiped his face on his sleeve. He groaned and rubbed his eyes trying to rub the blurriness out of them. When he could finally see clearly, he noticed that the only other person in the building was Ed. He pushed himself off the ground, but something crunched under his hand. He picked the piece of paper up and read the handwritten note. Beside it, there was a medical kit, for basic first aide.

"Al and I went to the market to get some stuff for breakfast and dinner. Take care of Ed, and don't do anything stupid while I'm gone. I'd hate to deal with the paperwork. Hughes."

Roy smirked at the paper. "He tells me not to do something stupid. He should take his own advice." Roy's eyes flicked up to the sound of someone painfully moaning. Ed was gripping his burned arm and wincing away. With the aide of the sunlight, Roy could now see that he tagged more than just the boy's shoulder. His entire right arm was covered with irregular scar patterns caused by numerous third degree burns. He carefully shook Ed awake.

"Ed, you need to sit up so I can dress your wounds." he commanded touching the boy's arms. Edshmael cried out in pain and pushed Roy aside by shifting the sand under his slightly.

"Don't touch it." he countered, red eyes glaring at blue with pure anger and hatred, "It will heal just fine. I can handle it."

Mustang held him still as he reached into his coat pocket for something. He finally found a small bottle of a gel like substance. He used his teeth to open the top and poured it on Ed's burns. He screamed out in pain and bit his lip. Blood seeped down his chin, which Roy wiped with his sleeve. He held him in his arms, and let Ed grip his hand as the extract worked it's way into the tender skin. After a few moments, Ed's grip lessened and he gave a soft smiled. The extract actually made his burn feel cool and soothed the burn. He looked up at Roy with a little softer eyes.

"Thanks, it feels a lot better." he thanked moving his arm in circles to work the extract into the cracks and crevices that dried over the night. Every once in awhile, Ed would grunt and bite his lip. Every time he would, he would close his eyes for a minute. Roy was surprised. Every other man he had given this to had screamed and cried for a couple minutes. But, Ed had only screamed a couple of seconds. Maybe it was fear of being discovered that drove him to keep silent, or maybe he didn't want to look weak in front of Roy. Either way, it took a tremendous amount of self control to silence one's screams of pain. And because of that, Roy was impressed.

Roy took out the medical kit and looked inside. There were the basic things - bandaids, white wrap, antibacterial cream, and rubbing alcohol. He knew the extract he had given Ed should kill any bacteria on the surface, so he took out the white wrap and began to wrap Ed's arm. Ed watched him do it carefully. It seemed like this boy didn't trust anyone. As Roy worked, his eyes flickered up to meet the auburn eyes.

"How long has the military hunted you and your brother?" he asked. He knew there was more happening than just what the military had told him. There had to be some reason why state alchemists kept being assigned to the area. The injured just gave the military an excuse to bring the best of the best to the small town of Krakalla.

Ed continued to watch him. "Um, I'm not sure. A couple of months? Al and I used alchemy to help save a woman trapped under a cart. Some state alchemist saw and grabbed Al. I panicked and attacked him. Ever since then they've been hunting us down to find the secret to transmuting without a circle." he flinched. "The only way to do that is to face the truth, which no human being should ever have to do."

Roy looked at the boy who seemed to stare into an abyss, a nothing. He was stuck in his own daydreams, or perhaps memories and seemed troubled. He cleared his throat and continued to wrap.

"You didn't need to tell me, Ed. I was just curious."

Edshmael looked back at him and gave a small smirk looking at his arm. "You know it's funny. I had never met a state alchemist that was actually smart enough to bring a transmutation circle on them to the game. You were right when you said I wasn't expecting it and look where my cockiness got me." he gave a laugh, "You really put me in my place, Mustang."

Mustang smirked back and cut the wrap with his teeth. "It was merely I was more practiced. Your skill is advanced, but you're still inexperienced. Give it time Ed. With your talent, you'll make a fine alchemist one day." He tied off the knot and scooted back to inspect his work. He was quite impressed with the work considering the materials he had.

In that moment, Maes burst through the door of the warehouse and marched over to the duo sitting on the ground. Ed smiled at him. "Good morning Hughes." Hughes said nothing and continued to march over to Mustang. Ed frowned, "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine Ed. Just get some rest." his eyes flicked to Roy, "I need to talk to you. . . Now." he commanded. Roy heard the tone in his voice and realized it must be something serious. Roy stood up and gave Ed a small smile.

"Don't worry. Stay here. I'll be right back." he reassured him. He followed Maes outside and made sure they weren't within earshot of Ed. Roy folded his arms and frowned and Maes.

"What's the problem, Hughes? You sounded pretty urgent."

Hughes looked around making sure no-one was listening. Little did he know a certain Ishvalan had followed them. He turned his attention back to Roy. Roy didn't understand why Hughes looked so upset. And where was Al? Wasn't he with him this morning?

"This morning, when Al and I were at the market place, a state alchemist, who I've never seen before, grabbed Al and claimed he was the Guardian of Ishvalla. Al kicked and screamed but there was nothing I could do Roy. They thought Al was Ed."

Roy grabbed him by his collar and hoisted him forward. He held up his hand ready to snap at anytime. "What do you mean there was nothing you could do?" he yelled wide eyed, "You're a high ranking officer in the military! You could have done something!"

Maes shook his head looking to the ground. "Roy, the fuhrer himself was there commanding the arrest. There was nothing." Roy could feel Hughes start to shake. A couple of tears hit the ground making soft pitter patters. "I-I'm sorry."

Roy turned away. He couldn't forgive Hughes for his non-action but he couldn't blame him either. Roy would have done the same in his position. They heard the slamming of the door and the two jolted out of their daze. They ran to the door that was left open and looked inside. There was a trail of blood leading from the cot to an unknown location outside. Roy's eyes widened in realization. Ed had heard the two talking and blamed himself, then proceeded to find his brother, the only family he had left. Roy grabbed Maes arm and dragged him out the door.

"Come on we have to hurry. There's no way that Ed can transmute with a burn like that, and he's losing too much blood. If we don't hurry," he cut off there. There was no way he would let Ed die like this, no matter how worthy Ed thought the cost was. Maes nodded and followed closely behind following the trail of blood. Roy didn't even notice the sun was setting in the distance. The night of remembrance was coming.

The trail of blood ended at an old house at the edge of the town. Tens of military personnel surrounded the house and talked quietly among themselves. Mustang pushed his way through the crowd and straight to the fuhrer. Maes was lost in the sea of people in the crowd. Roy grabbed the shoulder and whipped the man around.

"What the hell is going on here?" he yelled at the commanding officer.

Bradley only smiled with his hands intertwined behind his back. He looked over at the house. "Those boys in there have valuable military information. They either need to join us and tell us what they know or be destroyed." he stated simply. Before Mustang could retort, Bradley glared at him. "I know you have developed feelings for these two boys but you have your own people to protect." He leaned in closer to Mustang so that no-one else would hear the conversation between the two. "It would be a shame if that small town you grew up in, the one you send money to every month, got burned down and the military couldn't find a cause. If your sick mother died in vain and never got to see her son again. How long has it been Roy? Five years now?" He stood back up straight. "It's your choice Roy, the lives of those boys or the lives of your loved ones. Now, go" he commanded.

Roy froze. These boys trusted him to be more than a simple dog. But, they were threatening his family. There was only one choice in his mind. He pressed two shaky fingers together and snapped. It was a snap the echoed throughout the streets and made everyone stop as the house went up in flames. Roy started towards the house and didn't look back.

"Keep everyone back unless they want to be killed." he warned entering the house.

Bradley smiled. This was exactly what he wanted to happen. The Flame Alchemist was now under his complete control. A war should be easy to win with an alchemist like Roy doing his bidding.

Roy entered the building with fingers ready to strike the two boys if they didn't comply. He searched room to room for the brothers. While he searched, the building around him began to fall apart around him. Rafters feel from the ceiling blocking multiple doorways. Roy could hear the snapping and popping of the fire breaking down the old cedar wood. It was just a matter of time before the whole building collapsed. An ember hit his face in multiple places burning the porcelain skin, but he didn't care. He was desperately thinking of a way to save the boys and his family. He came upon the last room and found the brothers huddled in a corner. Ed glared at Mustang and shoved Al behind him. His entire arm was dripping with blood, which fell onto the floor making a small pool. From the looks of things, Ed had already tried to transmute injuring the burn further.

"I thought we could trust you! You're the same as the rest of them! Just another dog of the military!" Ed yelled at him backing away.

Roy choked and held his hand up. "Ed I have no choice. They are going to kill my family. If they threatened to kill Al would you do the same?"

Ed looked at his brother who grabbed his arm with teary eyes. His brother looked back up at him and whimpered. "Brother, are we going to die?" he whimpered out with a sob. Ed looked away. He couldn't answer him. He accepted his fate, but he never wanted this. He never wanted his only brother to die with him.

"Ed, I'm giving you a choice. You can either die or join the military. It's your choice to make." Mustang told him.

Ed clenched his hands into fist and yelled back up at the man. "I'd rather die than join the military! I'm not willing to freely kill people like you!" he spat holding his brother even more. Ed felt some water run down his face and raised his hand to wipe it away. He was crying because he knew this was it. He was going to die here at the hands of a friend. He wiped Al's face with his sleeve and gave a small smile. "Al, we aren't going to die. I promise. We are going to meet Ishvalla and kick ass from the promised land."

Al nodded and hugged his brother with a small smile. "I love you, Ed." he sobbed out.

Ed hugged him back. Tears ran down his face staining the tan face. "I love you too, Al. I'll see you on the other side." he promised nodding at Mustang.

One snap, and Mustang's humanity went up in flames. From that day on, Roy was never the same.


	3. Chapter 3

Silent tears hit the tiled floor of the hospital floor. The room became silent, the only thing that could be heard was the quiet breathing of the two people in the room and the shifting of metal. Alphonse looked over at Edward. His face was hidden with his bangs and he whispered lightly.

"Alphonse, can you get me a glass of water please?"

Alphonse stood up nervously and started towards the door.

"Right, I'll be right back. Don't strain yourself brother." In a way, he was happy to leave the room. There was a lingering tension that made him feel uneasy. He made his escape down the hall.

"Lock the door Coronal. I don't want anyone interrupting what will be said. And I really don't want Alphose to hear."

Mustang nodded and reached over to the old oak door and locked it. When he did, he realized at one point he ripped off his transmutation gloves and discarded them onto the floor. He picked up the glove and traced the transmutation circle on it. In a way, it made him feel calmer even though it was that very glove that claimed hundreds of lives.

"I have a feeling you have more to say" Edward commented still looking down at the bed sheets he gripped in his hand.

Mustang sighed and sat back down. "After that first attack, I became a machine. I killed without thinking, without feeling. After the war, I tried to. .. " he trailed off, "but Hughes snapped me out of it. He said something about how one day, someone would come along that I would need to protect. Little did I know years later I would be met with the same familiar faces. I was met with the same fire that I saw so many years ago. I was met with the same soft smile that Alekay gave me so many years ago. You and your brother look exactly like they do." he placed his head in his hands. "Maybe this is God's way of punishing me for my crimes, if there is one."

Edward looked up at Mustang. "Or maybe it's a second chance. Edshmael and Alekay didn't blame you for what happened." He groaned and moved to Mustang's chair. He collapsed grabbing his shirt. He moved his hands to Mustang's face to look at him. Edward was crying, but Mustang saw that fire. That passion was the same, but this time it was different. This time there was sympathy Mustang thought he didn't deserve. "You need to move on!"

Mustang froze. Here was this boy with the same face, the same voice, the same fire Edshmael had telling him to move on. Was this merely a coincidence? Mustang shook his head. No, this was more. This was fate. Through Edward, Edshmael had forgiven him. He had reconciled with the one mistake he regretted most. Mustang felt. . . free. Mustang looked back at Edward and burst into tears. Edward wrapped his arms around him and let him cry out the years of tears and emotions he had locked up inside until now. Mustang gripped his shirt and buried his head into Edward's automail shoulder. Perhaps, now he could finally begin to heal.

"Thank you, Ed. Thank you."


End file.
